


Lovebite, Snakebite (Mallek x Reader)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alien Biology, Bulges, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Mallek thirst is eternal, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is gender neutral, This was kinda rushed so forgive that, reader is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: You find yourself in Malleks hive once again after you nearly drowned. Your efforts in friendship have proven fruitful. However, will friendship be the only relationship you two share?





	Lovebite, Snakebite (Mallek x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My computers busted and im not gonna wait for god to give me an opportunity to sin. We all thirsty so imma be the moses who hits the rock to give us the water. Uploaded from mobile so i sincerely apologize for any technical issues that might arise, we all know how sites are with apps am i right?

Drying off all your hair, you try your best to soak up any remaining water on you. Mallek gave you one of his towels, and a hoodie from his closet, going to make something to eat. You don't have any other clothes but the hoodie itself reaches pretty far down your thighs, and the sleeves are more than long enough for your arms, the guy’s really tall compared to you. Still, you feel rather exposed considering you'll be wearing _just_ his hoodie and nothing else in his house. It'll be fine, right? After a moment of shy hesitation, you throw the hoodie over yourself, and you are immediately overwhelmed by Malleks scent. A scent of masculine sweat, fresh metal and wires, and a faint hint of warm cooking. You bury your face in the fabric, god, this felt like heaven. Thank fuck you nearly drowned and ruined your clothes today, right?

  
  
After a moment of getting lost in the comfort, you step out of the ablution room and look for Mallek. The smell of warm food catches your attention as you follow it into the kitchen, the sounds of utensils rattling and butter sizzling filling your ears. You flinch as you see Mallek cooking, he still didn't get dressed up and remains shirtless even when working. He notices your staring and turns to you with a smirk. "like what youre seeing;" he asks you. Your face flushes red as you stammer for words, no, you weren't staring, you say. You were just curious about what he's cooking. A quiet chuckle escapes his throat. "its fine doll; ive seen how you look at me; it = pretty flattering i must admit;" he replied. You bury your head in your shoulders, embarrassed.

  
  
"you know; you look pretty cute wearing my sign like that;" he adds as you sit on the couch to try and escape your own shame. Mallek chuckles at how shy you seem from his compliments, his blue eyes focused on you. Your new 'friend' looks down at you with a near predatory gaze, his sharp teeth shining in his smirk. God, does this guy ever _not_ look smug? Mallek hands you a tray with a purple sort of food, from the smell you assume it's an omelette, along with some juice on the side. You thank him, and the cerulean troll sits next to you on the couch, already starting to eat his food. You take a bite and, well, it's great! Not like a 5 star restaurant, but definitely impressive for a guy who lives in a place as messy as this. Mallek glances down at you and smiles as he sees your expression.

  
  
After hastily finishing the meal you thank him again, smiling warmly. "its no big deal; cant have a hivemate feeling uncomfortable now can i;" he replies, smirking lazily. You softly rest your head against his arm, he's so much taller than you even when sitting. He puts his arm around your shoulders gently, and now your face is pressed against his bare chest. Not that you're complaining at all, of course, but this feels rather intimate considering you _just_ became friends not too long ago. Mallek doesn't seem to mind how personal this position feels, and you wrap your small arms around his waist, nuzzling into him. His body feels cold, but it's not unwelcomed, the hoodie you're wearing warms you enough. A low chuckle escapes his throat, and he brings a hand over to caress your face gently, sending a shiver down your spine. Is it from the cold of his touch? Or something else?

  
  
"you know; this = really nice; ive never had a housemate i could trust to be this close to; aside from him that =;" Mallek spoke, pointing a thumb at his lusus. The white snake is resting on what appeared to be some rock-like piece of wood, with soft fabric for his comfort. "i didnt realize how lonely it really = in here without other people; i mean; dad is nice and all; but its not the same;" Mallek continues, turning to you. Suddenly, he lifts your small body, setting you down on his lap and holding your hips gently. "if you dont mind; i wanna be a little closer;" he says, looking down at you with lidded eyes. You feel your face flush red and your breath hitch a little. Oh jeez, is he really getting this physical already? Still, you say it’s fine and try to hide your nervous quivering. Mallek puts a cold hand on your cheek, and you shiver. "hey now; dont get anxious doll; im not gonna hurt you;" he says with a sly smirk, boy, this is definitely _not_ making you any less anxious.

 

Malleks own cheeks flush a faint blue as his hand gently trails down your face, examining your features carefully. He brushes a bit of hair out of your face, looking at you intently. The harsh sunrise light from behind the blinds is illuminating the room, and his blue eyes glow brilliantly. He bites his lip and he looks over your smaller frame, hesitating on what to do with you. After a moment of shy silence, Mallek lifts your chin and brings his cold lips to yours, his other hand moving to hold your waist. His hold on you feels strong and secure, you could almost melt in his embrace. He takes the kiss deeper, leaning back a bit and letting you rest on his body. You put your hands on his firm chest, your warm touch making him shudder for a moment. His breath hitches and he pants a bit, breaking the kiss to look at you with his face flushed.

 

Mallek only lets you rest for a moment before he lunges at your shoulder peeking from the hoodie, and you flinch at his cold lips touching your sensitive skin. He starts kissing it less than gently, small sounds escaping you despite your best efforts. It doesn't take long for red marks to appear on your skin, your breath getting hot and heavy from his harsh treatment of you. “= this ok doll; am i too rough;” he asks you, his words just above a whisper under his heavy breath. You tell him it’s a little bit more than you can handle, and he gently traces his cold fingers over your fresh marks, making you shiver. “youre so delicate; i like it” he comments quietly, his breath getting heavier and quicker by the moment. He pulls you in for another kiss, gently running a hand through your hair.

 

His palm is gripping your thigh and squeezing it, you can tell he’s holding himself back as to not hurt you. As his hand climbs up your thigh and slips under the fabric, you are reminded that you’re wearing absolutely _nothing_ under the hoodie he lent you, and you feel your face get redder. “do you;” he pauses for a moment, biting his lip, “want to go further;” he asks. You could feel your heart jump just now, a wave of nervousness fluttering in your chest. Yes, you say shyly, you want to get closer. Mallek smiles, flushing a faint blue. “how do you wanna go about this;” he asks you, gently caressing your cheek. It’s better that you pleasure him firstly, you explain, you trust him to be your first alien pailmate. Mallek hesitates for a moment, before slowly undoing his pants with shy motions. Oh boy.

 

His bulge slithers out and you feel yourself shivering from anticipation. Just looking down at it between your legs feels enticing. “this must look pretty weird; alien and all;” he admits, biting his lip in embarrassment. You assure him it’s fine, after all, you’re the guest alien on this planet so you’re the one who should adjust to his species. Besides, you add, it looks rather interesting. Mallek blushes at your words, his bulge eagerly shuddering. You quickly get off his lap, placing yourself between his legs. His face turns even bluer, his breath picking up pace again. “you sure about this babe;” he asks, and you nod enthusiastically. You examine the organ closer, your face flushing as well as you begin to think of how to handle it. Your hand takes gentle grasp of it, Mallek letting out a small sound as a reaction to your warm touch.

 

You give the organ a few gentle squeezes, watching Malleks expression intently. He bites his lip and shivers at every movement of your hand, god, he’s so cute like this. You decide to be bold and place your lips at the base of the bulge, making him gasp a little in surprise and look down at you, his blue eyes looking as innocent as an infant barkbeasts. All this flirting and teasing, but one touch and he’s practically melting. “d-dont look at me like that doll; its embarrassing;” he says, turning his face away shyly. How cute. You begin massaging the slimey organ, your lips softly dancing on it as it wriggles in your grasp. Mallek couldn’t hold back his small sounds from escaping him, his breath getting hot and heavy. His organ was getting wetter and slimier by the moment, he seemed to be stimulated just from the sight of his cerulean slime on your hand and lips.

 

You give his bulge a lick from base to tip, and Mallek let out a rather drawn out moan of pleasure, shuddering in delight. He gently puts a hand on your head, his fingers intertwining in your hair. “d-dont stop doll; youre doing great;” he said under a heavy breath, looking at you with lidded eyes. You flick your tongue against his tip and watch it squirm in response, Malleks eye shutting as his heartbeat sped up. As your lips dance with the organ, Malleks voice fills the room with small moans and whimpers of pleasure. You gingerly slip the bulge into your mouth, keeping your tongue close to his flesh and your lips pursed around it tightly. He grips your hair, just a little bit, to try and calm himself down. His body begins to warm up a bit from arousal, little drops of sweat trickling down his chest and sides.

 

The alien organ keeps wriggling inside your mouth, it’s a weird sensation but one you’re willing to endure. Malleks panting and whimpers sure do make the situation worth it, your own face flushes just listening to him. He opens his eyes slightly to look down at you, flushing a brilliant blue at the image before him as his breath immediately hitches. Boy, he’s excitable. It urges you to go deeper, pushing more of him inside yourself with a little effort. His grip of your hair tightens, he’s losing what bits of his composure he had left. His breath is unstable and heavy, small curses escaping his lips as he tries to hold himself back from just pushing you down and skullfucking you. His whole body is quivering from tension and pleasure, and he looks down at you with mesmerised affection. Fuck, you can feel your own body shivering at the sight of his expression, the sound of his heavy breath, and the small “f-fuck;” that escapes him every so often. You can feel that he’s close to his edge.

 

Mallek lets out a small sound as it becomes too much, giving your hair a small tug of warning before his climax crashes over him like a tidal wave. He lets out a rather loud groan of pleasure as his palm clenches the fabric of his pants for dear life. His bulge fills your mouth with his slime like a sponge drained of its water by a harsh squeeze. You slowly pull yourself off him, catching your breath as the cerulean slime drips from your lips. He falls back onto the couch and pants heavily, his eyes hazy and directionless in their gaze. You try to do your best in swallowing his genetic material, doesn’t taste too bad. You try to get what leftover you can, wiping the rest off of your mouth with your long sleeve. Mallek looks exhausted and his face is still flushed blue.

 

You climb back onto the couch beside him and rest your head on his arm. His eyes lazily turn to look at you, a soft smile forming on his lips. “thank you doll;” he chirps, “ill make it up to you soon;” he says, adding a tired wink and a chuckle. Your face flushes at the suggestion, and you nudge him playfully. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you in for a nuzzle as he lays down on the couch. The two of you cuddle until you’re both sleepy, gently carried off to a nice nap.

 

You’ll do the dishes later, you suppose.


End file.
